Perderte de nuevo
by fabiola kou aino
Summary: No soy muy buena para las sintesis asi que mejor pasen y leean. MxY.


**Disclimer: los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa Naoko.**

"**perderte de nuevo"**

Un joven no pasado de los 30 se encontraba en su auto conduciendo lo más rápido que podía. Tenia que llevarle unos papeles a su hermano Taiky, el cual era extraño que se le olvidaran cosas, pero como su boda esta a la vuelta de la esquina andaba demasiado despistado. Y obviamente a su hermano no le ayudaba en nada. Tenía un asunto pendiente en su trabajo como para ir a llevarle unos papeles a su hermanito.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien le lleve los papeles? ¿No le pudieron decir a nadie más? – murmuraba un platinado de hermosos ojos esmeralda algo estresado.

Al llegar al hospital tomo los papeles del asiento de atrás, apago el motor, abrió la puerta del auto para salir, y así se dirigió a la entrada.

Toco la puerta del consultorio del doctor Kou.

pase – se escucho desde el otro lado – ah, hola hermano. Gracias. Te debo una. .- dijo después de ver de quien se trataba.

Dirás que me debes varias. – corrigió irritado - ¿ya me puedo ir?

Claro, ¿no te quieres quedar a comer?

No quiero ser mal tercio Taiky. Además en cinco horas tengo que entregar un trabajo y no lo he terminado. – contesto simple.

Bueno… pero Seiya quiere que mañana vallamos a verlo. Aquí entre nos creo que ya le pidió matrimonio a su "bombón". – comento el castaño

Ya lo tenía previsto. Aunque todavía nose como lo soporta, pobre de Serena…

Son uno para el otro Yaten. Y tu dime ¿Cuándo te casas? – pregunto el menor al platinado.

Sabes que ahora no tengo tiempo de eso.

¿no la has olvidado? – siempre se había preocupado por su hermano. Y más después de lo que paso.

No quiero hablar de eso Taiky, ahora si me permites tengo que irme al trabajo. – y con eso se encamino a la puerta.

Mañana a la casa de Seiya. - recordó antes de que saliera por la puerta.

Alcanzo a oír lo ultimo dicho por su hermano antes de cerrar la puerta. Se iba a ir pero recordó a su cuñada. No le caía mal, al contrario, le parecía que era una buena mujer para su hermano. Así que se dirigió a otro consultorio no muy lejos del de su hermano. El de la doctora Mizuno.

hola ¿molesto? – pregunto asomando la cabeza logrando ver a su cuñada sentada detrás del escritorio.

¡Yaten! – dijo sorprendida – hola, claro que no molestas, pasa.

El ojiverde pasó y se sentó en una de las sillas.

dime ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿ya viste a Taiky? – pregunto la peliazul con una sonrisa.

Si, de hecho vengo de con el, ya me iba a ir pero quise venir a ver a mi cuñadita. – respondió. La mujer se sonrojo por el comentario, no es que no le gustaba que le dijeran cuñada, pero si le daba pena.

Pues muchas gracias. Y ¿Cómo estas?

Bien. Un poco estresado por el trabajo. Pero quitando eso estoy perfectamente.

Y así se pasaron veinte minutos. Yaten se fijo en su reloj y como siempre: los minutos se pasan volando cuando se la pasa con su cuñada, y mas cuando la molestaba con su hermano.

bueno Amy me tengo que ir. Ya se me hizo tarde.

Mm… bueno pues que te vaya bien. Nos vemos mañana – se despidió mientras se paraba y le daba un beso en la mejilla a su cuñado.

Al salir camino por el pasillo. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer todavía y ya era tarde. Así que siguió caminando con paso mas rápido hacia la salida pero antes de llegar se quedo pasmado al ver a una mujer. Ella.

¡dígame! ¿Va a estar bien? Por favor ¡contésteme! – decía desesperada una rubia con sus ojos azules rojos de tanto llorar.

Haremos lo posible, señorita. – y así el doctor se fue dejando a una rubia totalmente desamparada. Se sentó en una de las sillas para espera y empezó a llorar otra vez.

Yaten se acerco lentamente a ella. No le gustaba ver a una mujer llorar, menos a ella. Le vinieron demasiados recuerdos al verla. Momentos de risas, felices, tristes…pero todos con ella. Y eso era lo que importaba. Dos años sin saber de ella.. Dos años en el que se paso recordándola, queriendo que regresara, y ahí estaba, llorando.

Mina…

La joven al escuchar esa voz, esa voz que tanto recordaba levanto la mirada. Encontrándose con unos preocupados ojos esmeralda.

Yaten… - murmuro sorprendida. Fue lo único que sus labios pudieron decir.

¿Qué tienes?

Por favor ¿sí eres tan amable de dejarme sola? – en su voz se notaba gran odio, cosa que al platinado no le importo y se sentó. La abraso, sabiendo que eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. El siempre sabía como tranquilizar a la rubia. Aunque lo odiara en ese momento, no la dejaría sola, menos en ese estado.

La rubia lo que hizo fue acurrucarse en el pecho de el. En ese momento no se encontraba en condiciones para pelear. Ella sabia que necesitaba un abraso, así que no se inmuto en alejarse de el. Sollozo en sus brazos hasta que no salieron mas lagrimas.

gracias… - dijo con su voz mas calmada.

Lo necesitabas. – dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿me vas a decir que tienes?

Lo lamento señor Kou, pero no quiero. – contestó con frialdad.

Entonces, Aino, dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿en Tokio? Pues vine para la boda de Amy. Me pidió ser su dama de honor. Y de paso para ayudarle también a Sere, al parecer Seiya le pidió matrimonio – respondió simple

Así ¿Qué enserio se casa mi hermano? Dos bodas seguidas. Va a ser cansado. No se mucho de ti ¿Qué te paso?

En ese mismo momento iban saliendo Amy y Taiky agarrados de la mano.

¡mina! – exclamo emocionada la peliazul mientras corría a verla. – pero ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto viendo los ojos hinchados de la rubia.

Amy… - dijo volviendo a llorar mientras era abrazada por su amiga

Amy miro a Taiky dando a entender lo que quería.

Yaten acompáñame - ordeno el castaño. Y así se fueron dejándoles privacidad a las dos.

Ahora si dime ¿Qué tienes? – cuestiono preocupada.

Elizabeth… - no pudo terminar por que el llanto le gano.

- ¿Qué tiene tu Elizabeth? – cuestiono

no lose… cuando llegamos estaba bien, la iba a llevar con su abuela pero… al momento de subirla al carro la sentí caliente, tenia temperatura… empezó a llorar, y respiraba con dificultad. Rápidamente la traje para acá. Pero hasta ahora no me han dicho nada. – explico con dificultad.

Todo estará bien. Ya veras que pronto se va a recuperar. – le dio ánimos

Gracias Amy. Que bueno que estabas aquí.- la abraso

En otra parte se encontraban dos jóvenes.

aun no puedo creer que la he visto… - no paraba de decir el ojiverde.

Pero no vino por ti – su hermano no quería ser malo, pero tenia que ser realista y honesto con su hermano mayor.

Eso lose, pero vino. Lo que no me explico es ¿Por quién lloraba? – esa pregunta se la hizo desde que la vio, y hasta ahora no habia podido contestarla.

Oye ¿no tenias que estar ahora en el trabajo? – tenia que cambiar de tema, y rápido.

¡mierda! – exclamo Yaten al recordar su entupido trabajo. – mierda, mierda y mas mierda, esto si que esta mal. – agarro su celular y empezó a marcar un numero - ¿Sofía?... Contáctame con Nicolás por favor… Nicolás que bueno que te encuentro, necesito un favor urgente…si…no hay problema yo me encargo, pero termina el reporte… para hoy a las 6 de la tarde, no tarda en ir el licenciado…no… bueno, bye. – al terminar su llamada guardo el teléfono celular en su bolsillo – ¡listo! No podría ser más inteligente ¿verdad?

Yaten, es tu trabajo no de los demás. – regaño el menor de sus hermanos.

Si, pero Nicolás tenia que encargarse de un trabajo en la noche y el no podía, así que intercambiamos. – explico el platinado. – ahora si que aprovechare esta oportunidad.

Ella te odia… - esa era la dura realidad.

Eso se puede mejorar.

No esta aquí para buscarse esposo. – trataba de dar a entender que tenia pocas probabilidades.

Nada sale como lo planeado.

¿y si ya esta casada? –

Taiky tu sabes algo que yo no se, ¿me vas a decir? – cuestiono irritado.

Yaten… ella… - fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular.

El celular de Mina sonó, la rubia rápidamente saco su móvil de su bolsa y se dispuso a contestar. Los Kou se acercaron un poco para escuchar.

bueno ¿Quién es?...hola serena… si, ya llegue…no , es que surgió un problema... en el hospital…no, yo estoy bien la que esta mal es Elizabeth… nose… no creo ir serena, me quedare aquí todo el día… en el hospital los Ángeles…esta bien, aquí te espero… adiós – colgó.

¿va a venir? – pregunto Amy.

Si, quiere ver como esta Elizabeth.

¿también vendrá Seiya? – pregunto Taiky acercándose a las chicas.

¿Quién es Elizabeth? –

Supongo – contesto mina a Taiky ignorando la pregunta de Yaten.

¿Quién es Elizabeth? – volvió a preguntar.

¡Ya quiero volver a ver a serena! – exclamo emocionada. Taiky río bajito al ver la cara de su hermano cuando la rubia lo volvió a ignorar. La rubia sabia como actuar, no por eso se había tomado las clases de actuación, esta era una gran oportunidad para utilizarlos. Tenia que esconder la verdad hasta que regresara, ella sabia muy bien lo que podía ocurrir si algo no salía como lo planeado, por ejemplo, lo que estaba ocurriendo ahorita; en sus planes no estaba encontrarse con Yaten pero si algo había aprendido bien de la vida es que las cosas no salen como uno quiere. Pero se había preparado para todo.

Después de una hora en la que Amy se quedo platicando con Mina y Taiky y Yaten ivan a comprar de comer para las mujeres.

Mina estaba preocupadísima por Elizabeth, no sabia nada de ella y los estupidos doctores no les decían nada. De repente la puerta en donde se encontraba Elizabeth se abrió dejando ver al "estupido doctor".

- Doctor, doctor ¿Cómo está? – pregunto mina rápidamente

- Ella esta fuera de peligro, su hija presenta inicios de asma y es por eso que le costaba respirar, la temperatura fue debido a eso. Pero ella esta bien, solo necesitamos que se quede unos cuantos días para seguirla revisando, por si acaso. ¿Esta bien, señora Aino? – explico el "estupido doctor".

- claro estu… doctor. ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

Al entrar la rubia se sentó en un costado de una cuna donde descansaba una hermosa bebe de casi dos años. La niña tenía el pelo rubio y unos hermosos ojos verdes. Mina le acaricio el cabello a la niña con ternura y se le salieron unas lágrimas de felicidad al saber que todo estaba bien.

mi niña… - susurro la ojiazul – ya todo esta bien.

Ma-ma – de las pocas palabras que sabia decir era esa la que le llenaba de felicidad la vida a Mina.

Mande mi amor, mamà esta contigo – decía con ternura acomodándole un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja. Y así se quedo viéndola por unos minutos hasta que tocaron la puerta.

¿puedo pasar? – era Amy

Claro – sonrío mina

Serena ya llego y… - no pudo terminar porque una rubia paso corriendo desde la puerta hasta donde se encontraba mina. La verdad es que a las tres les había sentado muy bien la madures. Pero ellas nunca cambiarían su forma de ser.

Aww pero que hermosa es, Mina. Te quedaste corta cuando dijiste que estaba bonita. – dijo serena mas que embelezada con la bebe. Amy se acerco para poder verla mejor y sonrío a la niña a lo que Elizabeth le contesto de la misma forma. Era la sonrisa mas bonita que habia visto.

¡Si es cierto! Esta hermosa. – secundo Amy

La madre la saco de su cuna y se la ofreció a serena.

¿quieres cargarla?

¡obvio! – exclamo serena agarrando a la bebe. – tiempo sin verte mina.

¿hasta ahora te acuerdas de saludarme, mujer? – río mina.

Perdón. Mira Amy esta divina ¿no lo crees? – le pregunto a la peliazul

Parece un ángel. Pelo rubí cual su madre y ojos como su… - al ver la cara de disgusto de mina se callo – perdón… no quería…

No te preocupes.

¿se lo dirás? – pregunto tímidamente la otra rubia.

No quería, pero creo que no tardara en darse cuenta así que es mejor decírselo. – sonrío melancólica

Tiene el derecho.

Pues si Amy, pero no he podido olvidar lo que paso hace mas de dos años. El se lo busco. – se justifico

Te pidió perdón.

Pero ¿crees que con un perdón le perdonare todas? Además… el quería tener una vida de libertad, odiaba la palabra compromiso. El tenia sueños, sueños que yo no le podía quitar. No le podía poner un gran tope para que arruinara su vida. Lo hice por el y por mi. Era lo mejor – bajo la mirada, agarro a su bebe de las manos de Serena y se sentó con ella en brazos. – y nosotras dos somos felices, no nos falta nada.

¿segura? Mina, a ti te falta amor. Alguien en quien te puedas recargar por si algo pasa. – todas sus amigas se habían dado cuenta cual esfuerzo se había sometido mina al estar embarazada y sin trabajo. Ella se la vivió por su hija. Ella sacrifico su felicidad. Pero era cierto… cuando se cierra una puerta se abre otra. Al llegar Elizabeth a su vida se le olvidaron los problemas, ella era mas que feliz. El único problema era que al ver sus ojos podía recordar a ese hombre…

Yo puedo sola – y con eso termino la plática. Lo único que se podia escuchar fue silencio.

Amy y serena se miraron, tenían que hacer algo por su amiga, ella seguía amando a Yaten y el a ella ¿Qué mas pedían? ¿Un empujón? Pues se lo darían.

Mina empezó a dormir a su niña, cantándole canciones lentas y meciéndola.

¿podemos pasar? – pregunto Seiya con una sonrisa asomando la cabeza entre la puerta.

¡Seiya! – exclamo emocionada mina. El fue y siempre será su mejor amigo.

Los tres kou pasaron. Yaten se quedo pasmado con la escena que presenciaban sus ojos; su Mina sentada con una niña en brazos, la escena era muy tierna…pero…

pero que niña tan hermosa… igual que su madre – comento Seiya acercándose a Elizabeth.

Ahora si Yaten cayó: esa niña era hija de mina, su Mina tenía una hija.

gracias Seiya – sonrío sonrrojada la rubia. – oye mi invitación no me llego. – reclamo.

Tu no necesitas invitación Mina. – sonrío Taiky.

Pero yo quería una – hizo puchero.

Mina estaba nerviosa de que Yaten estuviese ahí, pero lo intentaba disimular. Todos a excepción de Yaten sabían la verdad, pero Mina les había pedido su silencio.

¿Qué tenia la pequeña Elizabeth? ¿que te dijo el doctor? – pregunto Seiya.

Que tiene inicios de asma. – sonrío con tristeza.

Ahorita que es pequeña debes de tener cuidado con ella mina, por si acaso tiene un ataque. – comento Amy.

Y así paso el día entre platica y platica. Todos a excepción de Yaten hablaban, y reían. El platinado simplemente se quedaba callado escuchando atentamente, necesitaba hablar con mina y pronto.

Ya era tarde, el sol había desaparecido dejando solo oscuridad. Todos seguían platicando muy amenos, reían mientras recordaban momentos en su juventud. Amy y Taiky se tuvieron que ir antes por que tenían que seguir trabajando, pero prometieron pasar mañana a verlas.

Todos se despidieron y se marcharon, a excepción de Yaten que seguía esperando a que la rubia saliera de la habitación.

Minutos después se estreso de que no saliera, pero lo pensó mejor, Mina no era de las personas que dejarían a su hija sola en un hospital. Así que paso. La vio acariciándole la cabecita a Elizabeth. Sonrío tiernamente. Pero después borro esa sonrisa al recordar que era hija de Mina y un sujeto que el no conocía aun.

mina…- susurro para no despertar a la niña

La rubia volteo a la puerta sorprendida ¿no se había ido?

Se empezó a poner nerviosa, seguro le haría millones de preguntas…pero ¿de que se preocupaba? Si a el nunca le importo su vida.

¿Qué quieres? – pregunto fríamente

¿podríamos…?

¡Podríamos nada Yaten! Si me permites ¿podrías salir? Que la despertaras. – hablo firme la ojiazul

Como quieras. Pero mañana volveré a venir para hablar – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. Pero antes de que saliera Mina sabia que tenia que decírselo, era hoy, o mañana, pero como quiera tenia que saberlo ¿no?, a mal paso darle prisa.

Espera…esta bien – dijo resignada –pero afuera.

**Ya había desilusión**

**Dolor y resignación**

**El tiempo supo esperar**

**Y así la deje de amar.**

Yaten sonrío, y saliendo seguido por la rubia se sentaron en los asientos de espera.

perdóname. – soltó sin mas Yaten antes de que la chica pudiera explicar.

Ya lo pasado es historia. No te preocupes…

No, Mina tu no te mereciste eso… yo me pase, es por eso que necesito que me perdones. Por favor, solo dime que me perdonas – suplico el peliplateado.

No hay que perdonar, las cosas se dieron asi, no lo hiciste apropósito. Pero te perdono si es eso lo que quieres escuchar – dijo la chica con sinceridad. El chico suspiro aliviado. – pero tu deberías perdonarme…

**No había más que decir**

**Había llegado el fin**

**Hacia dos años ya**

**Que no me la encontraba**

El chico confundido la mira esperando a que terminara lo que había empezado.

después de lo que paso, me fui ¿recuerdas? – el chico asintió – me fui sin despedirme, sabiendo que era lo mejor para ti, para mi y para…Elizabeth– susurro.

**Estaba aprendiendo como vivir**

**Ya de ti me olvidaba cuando te vi.**

**Con la mirada desesperada.**

- ¿Elizabeth? ¿ella que tiene que ver? Ella todavía no existía…

No Yaten, ella ya existía. – bajo la mirada.

¿Cómo? Pero…entonces… - el chico tenia unos clavos atados, pero no lo podía creer.

**Y fue tan fuerte volver a verte**

**Sufrí tanto tiempo por ti**

**Hasta mirarte, recuperarte**

**Y saber que te ibas sin mí**

Si, Yaten, Esmeralda es tu hija. – dijo casi inaudible mientras se le salían unas lagrimas. No había llorado en un año y medio, desde que esmeralda llego. – me di cuenta días antes de lo que paso, te lo iba a decir ese día… - se le empezó a entrecortar la voz – pero…tu llegaste borracho, estabas enojado con ¿Quién sabe quien? Y me hiciste daño, me golpeaste… ¿lo recuerdas? – el platinado estaba en shock, claro que lo recordaba fue el día, ese dia que no podía sacarse de su cabeza, ese día con el que soñaba todas las noches – esa noche mientras dormías lo pensé, pensé en mi vida, y me di cuenta de algo que ya sabia; tu no querías arruinar tu vida con algo así, tu querías libertad, no compromiso, algo que te tuviera ocupado y atado a mi. No te iba a ser infeliz, tu tenias sueños, sueños que se iban a ver interrumpidos por mi y por nuestro bebe. Asi que agarre mis cosas y me fui a casa de Serena. Ahí me quede varios días hasta que conseguí un lugar lejos, en Inglaterra, lejos de ti para que pudieras vivir tu vida sin ningún problema. – narro ella mientras sollozaba.

**Y fue tan fuerte volver a quererte**

**Volver a creer en los dos**

**Basto mirarte.**

**Volver a amarte**

**Para perderte de nuevo. Amor**

Nuestra hija… tengo una hija… - no le iba a reclamar, por que era la verdad el la había lastimado, el se había ganado ese sufrimiento, no la había echo sufrir una vez, si no varias veces, esas veces en las que se enojaba consigo mismo por no dar lo mejor de si para conseguir su sueño, esos días en los que saliendo del trabajo se iba a un bar a beber, y después iba a desquitarse con la inocente de su novia, ex novia. – lo lamento. –

Perdóname tú a mi… - sollozo.

**Sentí tanta confusión**

**Al verte tan fría amor**

**Así fue que comprendí**

**Que tú no eras para mí**

El platinado la abrazo. Consolándola a ella y a el mismo. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz otra vez con ella a su lado y con una hermosa niña y no la desperdiciaría.

Los días pasaron, todos podían ver con una sonrisa como Yaten y Mina se la pasaban con Elizabeth la mayoría del tiempo, los dos juntos, y cuando no era con Elizabeth eran lo dos solos. Eran una verdadera familia feliz. Todos sus problemas quedaron atrás. Como dice un dicho; el pasado es historia, el mañana un misterio, solo importa el momento. Y su momento era ahora.

**Estaba aprendiendo a vivir**

**Ya de ti me olvidaba cuando te vi.**

**Con la mirada desesperada.**

Los días se convirtieron en dos meses. Elizabeth ya tenia tiempo de haber salido del hospital, y se fue con Mina al departamento de Serena, pero como Yaten le había dicho que se quedara en su casa, ella no se negó y se fue con Elizabeth a la casa del platinado, "hasta que consiga un lugar donde vivir" había dicho la rubia, pero al parecer no quería irse porque el tiempo pasaba y no se le veía que buscara un lugar.

**Y fue tan fuerte volver a verte**

**Sufrí tanto tiempo por ti**

**Basto mirarte, recuperarte**

**Y saber que te ibas sin mí**

Un día habían salido todos en familia; Yaten, Mina y Elizabeth. Los tres hacían una hermosa imagen. Se les veía inmensamente felices hasta que… un frenazo brusco… un grito desgarrador…lagrimas…un adiós…

Todo había pasado tan rápido, que ni cuenta se dio, otra vez se había quedado solo, pero al fin y al cabo el se quedaría con su hija, una parte de ella se quedaba junto a el. Lloro, pero se levanto por su hija, como ella lo haría, como ella lo hizo. No importaba el dolor que sentía en su corazón si tenia a Elizabeth con el. Todavía lloraba en las noches…todavía se desquitaba con la puerta de su recamara…pero todavía sonreía para su hija.

La había recuperado para después perderla…

**Y fue tan fuerte volver a quererte**

**Volver a creer en los dos**

**Basto mirarte,**

**Volver a amarte**

**Para perderte de nuevo. Amor**

**Bueno espero y les aya gustado. La cancion que se ve en este fic es la de "perderte de nuevo" de Camila. Y perdoneme por mi desaparición pero el tiempo me absorbe. **

***Fabiola Kou Aino***


End file.
